Silence
by Twisted mind and a twisted pen
Summary: Ever since the murder of Renee bella has been silent. Not only that but she also suffers from these terrible hullicinations. does that have anything to do with the murder?
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella, please. We have been doing this for weeks. Why won't you talk? You don't have to carry this alone. There are good people in this world who want to help you. Think about Charlie. He loves you deeply and wants to help you." A blonde haired women said as she looked at Isabella. She sighed when she got no reply. Isabella just sat on the couch starring out into a different world. Her brown eyes were dull and lifeless showing no emotion. She looked as if someone sucked out her very soul.

The blond lady looked down at her clip board that held the patients' information.

_Isabella Swan._

_Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee. She currently lives with Charlie in Renee's old house. She hasn't said a word to anyone since the murder of her Mother Renee and step father Phil._

"Well, I guess we are done for today." The doctor said as she stood up. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Charlie?" She called out into the hall. A man about five foot eleven with a balding head walked to her.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you alone."

Charlie nodded and looked at Isabella. "Just wait out in the hall. I'll meet you there."

Isabella stood up and walked out the door giving no other sign that she heard Charlie.

The blonde woman looked at Charlie. He was tired. Black rings surrounded his eyes. His remaining hair was unbrushed and messy.

"Have you sold the house in Forks yet?"

"No." he answered.

"Isabella is not going to be able to recover with the constant reminder of her mother and step father. I think you and Isabella should move up to Forks. I want you to enroll her in school. Sometimes being with one's peers can make a world of difference."

Charlie looked at her with panicked eyes. "But what about her sessions?"

"You have my number. If she gets worse, you can always call. To be blunt, sessions will not help her much." She answered. When she saw Charlie's face, her tone softened. "Look, I know this is hard for you but maybe someone in forks will be able to break through the walls she has made around her heart."

"It's just so hard. I feel so helpless. To hear your daughter screaming at night and knowing there is nothing you can do. I've even been praying for her at church.

"Have hope Charlie. She will recover."

"I hope so" he said in a heartbroken voice. He turned around and walked out of the room. The doctor watched as he walked away. In a quiet voice she whispered "I hope so to."

Charlie walked out into the hall and saw Isabella starring at the wall with an empty stare. His heart broke and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Come on Isabella."

The entered the reception area. Charlie walked to the front desk where a short, fat, black-haired woman sat. she looked at Isabella with sadness.

'_Poor, poor girl. Poor, poor man. I knew her before her mother's murder. She was always so vivacious and funny.'_ She thought as she took the check Charlie handed her. She remembered the first time she met her. '_I first met her when my son and I were at the park. She was so energetic. She saw me and my son. She ran up to my boy and said 'Hi I'm Isabella but you can call em bella.' They played together for hours. Renee and I talked the whole time and became great friends. This whole thing is so wrong.'_ She watched as they walked away.

Charlie and Isabella in silence. They finally arrived at Renee's old house. It was a medium sized, two story building. The backyard was small and covered in dirt.

They entered the building. Everything screamed of Renee's personality. The living room was filled with color and the furniture was exotic. Pictures that Renee attempted to paint covered all of the walls. The house even smelled like Renee.

"Isabella, we are moving. Go and pack your things."

She walked up the stairs and went to her room. She started to pack.

Charlie was down stairs in front of the computer and bought plane tickets and enrolled her in high school.

Isabella was curled in a ball in the corner of her room. The walls around her felt like teju were closing in. It felt like there was no air. She gasped for breath but could not get enough.

A deep voice taunted her, laughing at her misery, causing her breathing to become more sporadic. A figure of a man stood, watching her. He took a step forward. His beauty was breathtaking. Nothing marred his perfection. His skin was pale. His hair was black, contrasting with the paleness of his skin, giving im a demonic look. His hair covered his eyes leaving no hint of their color.

With each step closer he changed. The hair moved from his eyes. His flesh began to dissolve right off his face. His eyes were empty sockets with worms crawling through its skull. He smiled. His teeth were black. Pieces of his skin dangled form his face.

Isabella tried to get up and run but ended up falling.

"Isabella!" a voice called. Charlie came running into her room. He walked right through the monster as If it was never there. Gently he picked up his daughter and carried her to her bed. He sat on the bed and just held her. Isabella could feel his tears.

"God," she heard him say."Please help her."


	2. Chapter 2

Their plane trip was silent. Isabella as normal did not talk but stared out of the window imagining her mother's sweet face, her kisses, and the joy Renee had brought the wold.

Charlie looked to his daughter, silently praying for her heart to be fixed. A tear slowly dripped from his eye onto his lap. He would always be there for Isabella. That was something though that she didn't seem to understand. He just hope to see her alive once more.

"We have arrived at Seattle. The weather is mostly cloudy and has a high of forty five degrees. Thank-you for flying American airlines. We hope you enjoyed your tip and we hope to see you soon." The pilot said once they landed.

"Isabella, Isabella honey. Its time to go." Charlie said to his daughter. Slowly she gathered her parka that she brought as her carry-on and followed Charlie of f the plane.

They called the car rental and in a few minutes they were on their way to Forks Washington.

"Do you remember Fork's Isabella? You haven't been here in years." She didn't answer and just kept staring out the window not really watching what was going by.

They drove through the green town until they arrived at their house. It was a simple house, only two stories high. The outside was painted a pale blue. The back of the house was surrounded by deep lush forests.

They entered the house and Isabella went up to her room. Since Isabella didn't visit Charlie a lot the room never really changed .The walls were still painted the pale baize color it was since she was a baby, there was one dresser to hold all of her clothes and a small closest.

She sighed and laid on her bed as tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed the golden necklace that her mother had given her, and held on for dear life. It was the last thing she had from her mother. She had nothing else, no pictures or anything else to remind her of her mom. Her dad made her leave it all behind in Phoenix.

This necklace though was more precious to her than life itself. Her mom gave it to her the day of her murder. Slowly she drifted into darkness. She embraced the numbness of sleep and dreamt of nothing.

"Isabella!" Charlie said as he shook her from sleep. "Isabella, come on. You need to get ready for school."

She got up and got her clothes on. She finished getting ready and ate her breakfast. Charlie came down and ate his own breakfast. They got in the car and drove to the school. He parked in front of the office.

"Just wait here Isabella. I'll get you your schedule."

He got out of the car and ran through the rain and into the office. He entered a small room where a small fat woman with short curly hair sat reading.

"Ahem" Charlie cleared his throat. The woman freaked out and dropped her book as she tried to save herself form falling out of the chair.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said slightly out of breath. " I didn't see you. May I help you?"

"Ya, I need Isabella Swan's schedule."

Realization dawned on the woman when he said her name.

"Oh yes." she started shuffling through some papers.

"Here is her schedule and a map of the school." she handed him a stack of black and white papers.

"Did you get that she has a problem?" Charlie asked.

"Ya. We have warned all of the teachers to call you if she does something weird. Are you sure she should even be in school?" she asked.

"Doctor's orders."

"Well, we will do everything in our power to help speed up her recovery."

"Alright."

He left the room and got into his car. He drove Isabella to building one where her first class would be.

"Isabella, this is where you first class is. If you need anything just page me."

She nodded and got out of the car and entered the hell called highschool.

The first class was relatively painless. The teacher was going over easy stuff so Isabella just stared out the window. She remembered the last time she saw her mom.

"_Bella! I have something for you!: yelled Renee from the downstairs. Bella got up off er bed and ran down the stairs. "What is it mom?" she asked._

_Her mom smiled and pulled out the golden necklace. "My mother gave this to me when she died. She told me that it was blessed and will give all who wear it get good luck. Since you are 17 I decided you need it's luck more than me. Take care of it and give it to your daughter."_

"_Thanks mom its gorgeous."_

"_Well..." her mother's face blanked. Everything became fuzzy and Isabella could remember know more._

The bell rang it's nasally buz pulling Bella out of her thought. The rest of the classes were terrible people kept talking to her and wouldn't get the hint that she wasn't going to talk.

Finally lunch came. Isabella walked into the cafeteria and saw the line for the food. As she watched the people go about there lunch her eyes drifted to a table occupied by the most beautiful people she has ever seen.

That was the first time she ever saw _him._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey _sorry if this chapter sucked. i really didn't like it. Well please review._

* * *

_

_He _sat there, starring at the wall. Bella's breath hitched as she studied his beauty. Never before has she seen something so beautiful. He looked like he wasn't a human but an angel. His bronze hair was messy, his perfect smooth skin was pale, his muscles were strong but were not overly big. He was beautiful. Something about him thought was not right. Her heart rate increased in speed as she began to gaps for air. A familiar fear crept into her soul. The voice she heard so much began to laugh in her head. The voices of everyone around her faded from her ears. The laugh overcame all sound.

The boy sat watching the girl. Her smell started to reek of fear. He watched as she put her hands over her ears, her face was in anguish.

"Edward, wheats wrong?" The pixie like girl asked him. She followed Edward's line of sight and gasped.

The laugh in Bella's head died down. All she heard was a low breathing. Breath seemed to be blowing on her neck.

"Please stop" she breathed out quietly as the breath grew stronger.

Edward watched as Bella's lips moved, forming the two words. Please stop. His heart was broken for her. _'What could be wrong with such a beautiful angel?' _he looked over and saw jasper. His face mirrored bella's pained face.

Edward stood up. The voices of his family were trying to talk to him but he didn't hear them. All he could see was that girl.

Bella looked to see the beautiful boy coming. She ran.

Edward was going to chase after he r but a hand held him back. He looked down to see Alice holding him from going after the girl.

Don't, Edward. If you go it will only be worse for her." They walked back to their table. The faces of his family stared at him.

"What just happened?" the blonde male asked as the fear and anguish he felt from bella faded away.

Edward didn't answer. Something was wrong. Not just with the girl. He felt something else. A sweet scent drifted across his nose. He inhaled deeply trying to find out what it was but as fast as the scent came it was gone. A dark, ominous feeling hung in te hair as the students completly ignored what happened.

Bella ran and entered a forest. Every where there seemed to be eyes watching her. Her heart was filled with terror. She collapsed and closed her eyes. She tried to scream but nothing came. Voices called her name as she curled in a ball, her body shaking from fear and the cold.

Arms wrapped around her lifting her from the ground. Peace fill bella and she drifted to a dreamless sleep. The man carried her to the hospital.

The nurse gasped when she saw the girl in the man's arms.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?" the nurse said in a shocked voice.

"I don't know. I was walking in the forest when I found her. I think it's chief Swans kid."

"I'll call him right away."

The man turned and walked to the door. He could hear the receptionist talking to Charlie. He left the hospital and returned to his home. (A.N. the guys not important he just saved bella)

Bella's dreamless sleep broke, and she began to dream.

Dream

_She was back in the forest. Rain poured as she stood in a clearing. The figure of the one she always see in her hallucinations stood to the left of her. His eyes were black and his face was in a twisted smirk. _

"_I will always be here Bella. There is no where you can hide. No one will save you" _

_his voice was cold but sickeningly sweet. Slowly he started walking towards bella. A rush of air blew from bella's right side and she saw Edward on top fo the man, ripping and shredding. She tried to call to him but her voice was silent. Edward just kept tearing him apart. When he was done he stood and reached a hand out to bella. Her legs moved without her consent towards Edward. He pulled her into a hug. His face was right in front of hers. Slowly it changed into the other mans face. It starred at her with the same smirk. _

"_No one can save you."_

End dream

Bella woke up gasping for air. She was in a white room, surrounded by expensive machinery. The room reeked of medicines and disinfectant. A man walked in.

"Isabella, I'm glad you're awake."

Bella said nothing. She just stared at the man. The man was tall, about six foot two inches with brown hair and blue eyes. The man began to get nervous under her piercing glare.

"I'm doctor Martin." He said as he held out his hand. Bella did nothing.

"Doctor Martin? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Charlie's voice said near the door.

"She doesn't talk." Charlie said in a quiet voice. He told the doctor the whole story. When he was done he looked at the doctor. "Is she alright?" Charlie asked, his voice laced with worry.

"She' fine. She has no injuries and she seems to be in good health."

"When will I be able to take her home?"

"Right now if you want to."

Charlie walked into Bella's room.

"You read to go home, Sweetie?"

Bella nodded and got out of the bed. Charlie paid the receptionist and they walked to the car. Tears fell down Charlie's face as he looked at his broken daughter.

Bella looked up and saw the pain she caused him. Mor than anything in the world she wanted to talk, to comfort Charlie. She was scared though. Never has Bella ever been so lonely in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

so heres the newest chapter. hope u like it and review. if u have any ideas i would love to hear them.

* * *

Three days passed and bella didn't return th school. Everyday Edward would search for her only to have his hopes destroyed. After a week he sat at the table with his family, with no hope of seeing her.

'_Edward, she's back.' _Alice said in her mind.

Edward's head shot up as he searched for her.

'_She's not here, in the lunch room, but she is back at school. She's even in your biology class.'_

An unexplainable joy filled Edward and a smile spread across his face.

Jasper looked up, shocked to feel such happiness coming form Edward. He was about to speak but an evil glare from his pixie wife stopped him.

Edward got up as soon as the bell rung and hurried to biology. Nervousness filled him when he entered the class room. His eyes scanned the room searching for her. She sat at a table in the back corner writing in a notebook, her beautiful brown hair hung over her face parted just enough to show her lucius red lips.

The warning bell wrong and people started to fill the class. Soon the only available seat was by the angel. Edward walked to the desk. When he pulled out his chair she looked up. The eyes are the window to the soul and her soul was broken. Her eyes held so much pain, so much sorrow, Edward's heart broke.

The fear bella expected to come, when she saw who it was that was sitting by her, never came. Her heart beat increased but that was more likely caused by the butterflies that filled her stomach. He smiled at her with his perfect gleaming white teeth, and time seemed to stop.

"I'm Edward" he said holding out his pail hand . "Your Isabella, correct?"

She said nothing but starred at his hand. She wanted to talk, to say hi, but she couldn't. She lowered her eyes when he took back his hand.

The teacher walked in and class started. The whole Edward starred at Bella, his eyes never stopped studying the side of her face. When class was over, he watched her pick up her stuff and his eyes followed her as she left. Her scent lingered, tantalizing him, putting longing for her presence in his heart.

"Mr. Cullen, you're going to be late for six period." The biology teacher said breaking his thought induced haze.. He got his things and left slowly. As he walked through the halls, his thoughts drifted to Isabella. Her beauty surpassed all others. A strange feeling hovered in his body. Eh was both happy and sad. He was filled with longing yet he was perfectly satisfied. His heart never felt so empty and so filled.

Sixth period was a blur. Everything around him became a blur. The thoughts of everyone faded to a distant buz. Next thing he knew he was at his Volvo and his family was trying to get his attention.

"Edward!" Rosalie screamed, pissed that she was being ignored. Edward looked up. "Finally! What's your problem anyway?"

"Nothing." he said starring at Bella who was getting in her dad's patrol car.

Rosalie followed his line of sight. Realization dawned on her when she saw the look in Edward's eyes.

'_Stay away from her Edward.' _Rosalie thought.

"What are you talking about?" Edward retorted, his voice was hard and annoyed at his sister.

'_Just stay away from her, she's human'_

"Whatever, let's just go home."

They all got in the car and sped off.

* * *

Isabella was laying on her bed. Night was coming and with it darkness. When darkness came his face was all the more clear. A splitting headache pierced her head. She closed her eyes. Visions of her mom flooded her head. She saw Renee's face filled with horror looking over Bella's shoulders.

"Mom! What's Wrong?" She remembered herself saying. Renee's lips moved but no words came. Slowly bella turned.

Before bella could remember more, the Familiar laugh filled the room.

She curled up in a ball and cried.

* * *

Edward left his house using the excuses of hunting. He ran throughout Forks searching for Bella's scent. Finally he smelt her floral scent mixed with the small of salt. He ran following the scent. Muffled cried filled Edward's ears. He ran faster searching of her.

Finally he found her. She was in a ball, clutching her pillow for dear life.

"Please, not now." she said

Her voice was angelic and soft. Edward's body was on autopilot. He walked towards Bela slowly not thinking about what he was doing. When he reached her, he gently picked her up into his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

Bella's eyes never opened. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, not realizing she was being held. Her dreams were peaceful. The man of her hallucinations never came. For the first time she dreamt of something other than him. She dreamt of Edward.

Edward never felt such joy in his entire existence. He held onto Bella inhaling her pure scent, memorizing her perfect features, and gazing longingly at her full lips. He watched as a small smile graced her face. To call Bella an angel would be an insult to her beauty. She was . . . perfect. Broken yet heartbreakingly divine.

"Edward" she said silently. At first he was terrified that she knew he was there, but his fears left him as she didn't mover after. Soon he would have to go home. Soon he would have to face his family. Till then he would be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I kind of hate this chapter. im really beginning to not like how im writing this story. i know im not a good writer and i think its showing in this story. i don't know if i should continue it or just delete it and pretend it never happened. well review, tell me if i should keep going or what not.**

* * *

Morning came and Edward had to leave. Gently he laid her on her bed. Every step he took away from Bella was a stab into his heart. He got to his house and starred at the door, wondering he should really face his family.

"Edward! What the hell were you thinking!" Rosalie screamed at him as she opened the front door. Her eyes were glaring at him and her blond hair was waving in the wind.

"What I do is none of your concern." he said as he tried to get past her.

"You risk exposing all of us for this sick obsession with this human girl!" she yelled. By now the whole Cullen family stood behind her.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Edward said in a low growl.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "What are you trying to do? At least let us know of you intentions."

"I have to go get read for school." Edward growled as he brushed past his family, completely ignoring Carlisle.

"No!" Rosalie screamed, anger seeping into her voice.

"Leave him be Rose." Esme said as she watched her son distance himself from his family.

"No, if he messes up and exposes himself to her, we will have to leave. I will not pay for Edward's stupidity."

"Shut up Rose! You are so selfish. You only care about yourself. You force yourself into matters that aren't about you." Alice said to her sister.

Rosalie turned to Alice and glared.

"Rose, come on. Let's go get ready." Emmett said as he pulled his wife away.

"Whatever." She huffed.

Esme sighed as she watched the scene play out.

'_Edward, if you are listening, I just want you to know that I love you. I want you to be happy, and to live a complete life.'_

Bella woke up happy for once. Her dreams were happy and she slept undisturbed. Quietly she opened her shades and starred outside. It wasn't raining, but the sun was still hidden behind a thick layer of clouds.

A slight movement in a bush near the forest at the backyard of her house caught her attention. The shape of a man stood there, unmoving. His eyes were the color of blood starring at her, never blinking. His mouth was twisted in a smile full of malice.

She couldn't tell if he was real or not. This was different than her other hallucinations. He just stood there, wordlessly watching her. Her heart beat increased and legs became weak. His smile lengthened as if he could smell her fear.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again he was gone. Her heart pounded in her ears._ ' He was never there. Just like all the other times I saw him. It's only in my head.'_

She hurried and got ready for school. After she did all that she needed to do, she and Charlie left the house. The whole time a suspicion lingered in her mind that she was being watched. When she got to school, the first bell had already rung and all of the students were on their way to first period.

Edward arrived at the school as the first period bell rang. His family wordlessly got out of the car and headed off to their separate classes.

He spent his time during the first four periods of school memorizing the classes Bella had. He would follow all of the thoughts thought about bella which were very few.

Lunch came and Edward ran as fast as humanly possible, to where Bella's last class was. He watched from the window as Bella slowly packed up her stuff. Her hair was once again blacking her off from the world.

She opened the door and walked past him, not seeing him. Her scent blew past him causing his dead heart to fill with longing.

He watched her as she walked. He watched how no one took notice of her anymore. No one gave her a passing glance. No one though about her as she walked by. No one cared. She was alone a broken angel in a world of darkness.

The smell of salt broke his thoughts and he realized she was crying. He ran after her to the outside of the school. He saw her couched under a large tree with her arms wrapped around her knees. Rain gently began to fall. She didn't move.

Slowly Edward walked over to her. He sat down and pulled her into his lap he rocked her genly and whispered in her ear.

"Shh. Its okay. I'm here now. You will be safe. I will protect you always."

Peace filled Bella as he whispered in her ear. To her when he said that he would protect her his voice held promise.

A voice, very distant in the back of her mind, broke the peace she felt.

"He can't promise you anything. You are mine."

Edward continued to hold her past the first bell. She was drenched from the rain.

"Isabella," Edward said picking her up. " I need to get you home. You might catch sick from the rain."

He carried her softly to his Volvo and placed her in the passenger seat. He reached over her, started the car, and turned on the heat.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you checked out."

He came back and drove her home. When the arrived their they sat wordlessly for God knows how long. Finally she looked at him. Her eyes held confusion and a stray tear dripped down her face. Edward reached his hand and with his thumb wiped the tear away.

"Why?" she asked in a broken voice.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N Ya so here is another chapter. im going to keep going. it should be fun. tell me what you think of the chapter. its not great but i think it turned out well. Oh and i went through it and corrected all the mistakes sorry if i missed any

* * *

Edward's heart shattered at Bella's pained voice.

"Why what? He asked, utterly confused.

"Why are you doing this? I" she sighed "I'm not worth your time. I'm broken." Her voice held so much sorrow. Edward reached over and touched her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Edward's voice was nothing but sincere. "Why do you set up these walls? There are people who love you and you push them away." He whispered as he looked at her with eyes full of kindness.

"I'm scared." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt. She was about to get out when Edward's cold hand pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Please tell me." He whispered into her ear.

She sighed and looked into his eyes."I saw who killed my mom and step dad. I remember turning around from my mom and seeing him. After that all I can remember is blood. Everywhere there was blood." By now Bella was sobbing. Edward held her rocking her.

"Since then his voice, his face has haunted me. Every night he would speak to me, taunt me. I would feel him. His breath would blow in my ear. His face would watch me constantly." Bella was grabbing Edward's shirt for dear life. "Every place I go it's the same thing. He won't let me go."

She looked up at his face. Edward's face was hard. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were closed tight.

"Do you hate me?"She asked. Her heart beat accelerated as she dreaded his answer.

His eyes shot opened and he starred at her with shock. "Why would I hate you?" he asked. His face softened when he figured out she thought he was angry at her. "Never could I hate you. I hate him for doing this to you. For hurting an angel."

They sat in silence.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Bella grew quiet. She just starred at the window watching the rain drops gently drip down the window.

"Bella, please. Tell me what your thinking?"

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything."

Edward's face crumpled in hurt. "Bella, please stop. You are pushing me away." He reached his hand and grabbled her chin. He moved her head gently so that she was looking into his golden eyes.

"You can trust me."

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm just confused at what we are."

"What do you want to be?" He asked while looking into her deep brown eyes. Tears began to fill them.

"I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll leave me."

Edward sighed. "Beautiful, beautiful Bella. I won't leave you."

She took a deep breath. " I want to be yours." She whispered trying to move her face way from Edward's burning eyes. He held her still.

"Bella?" He asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She didn't answer and Edward grew worried. "Bella?"

"I-I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"But you said you wanted to be mine. I care for you Bella, I really do. What do you not know?"

"You are too perfect. One day you will see I'm not good enough for you. One day you will leave and I couldn't live through that."

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You, not me, are perfect. Please say yes."

"Yes."

He smiled a crooked smile that sent the butterflies in her stomach into overdrive. He leaned in slowly and his lips softly kissed her. All to soon he backed away from her. "I'm glad you said yes." He said smiling at her.

Edward looked to the clock. "Ugh, I got to go. School is almost over and my family will be wondering where I am." He looked at Bella with an uncertain face. "Can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?"

She smiled. "As if I could say not to a face like that."

She got out of the car and watched him drive away. For once she felt normal and happy. She actually looked forward to tomorrow. It was not just another dreaded day. She was happy there was school. She went inside and did something that she loved and hasn't done in what felt like forever. She cooked dinner.

Edward drove to school with a grin plastered on his face. He arrived in the school parking lot as the bell rang.

Alice came running out to Edward's car as fast as she could without stirring up suspicion. She opened the passenger door and started talking.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I saw the whole thing! I'm so happy for you." She screamed as she attacked him with a hug. "My little brothers growing up." She said with a grin to match his. "Will you be over at her house tonight!?"

"I think so." he said as his family piled into his Volvo. Rosalie was pissed. When she got into his car she completely ignored him, looking everywhere away form him.

Jasper got in and smiled. _You are in love_ he thought. Edward smiled as he nodded.

_Does she know about us?_

"No, I haven't told her."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked out loud.

"I don't know. I can't lose her. Now that I know what this feels like if I lost it my life would be hell."

* * *

UGHH IF U READ MY AUTHORS NOTE THAT I DELETED IGNORE IT. IT TURNS OUT ITS NOT JUST ME WHOS NOT GETTING THEIR EMAILS


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so i updated...i kinda think this chapter sucks so sorry about that, it just didn't flow from my mind very well. anyways i wont be updating for 2-4 weeks. this week i am focusing on piano and my summer work for my honers english ten (and yet i still can't spell...) then next week im off to hume lake for a week camp there. after that i have this piano boot camp thing that is all that week. its an hour lesson and then a few hours of theory... so thats why. if you guys could review it would make my life. anyways sorry for any mistakes that i missed and sorry for a sucky chapter. -Zach

* * *

Bella starred blankly at the oven, as she thought about Edward. He was different. Something about him was off. His touch was too cold, his eyes were to old, and the way he acted was just plain different. He did however make her feel special and wanted.

The oven dinged signaling theat the enchiladas were done. She pulled them out of the oven and set the table for her and Charlie. She put the food out and waited.

Charlie came I the house. He was shocked with what he saw. He sat down at the table and looked at Bella. She looked back at him with her big brown eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but she panicked. Her heart was pounding and she sat there with an open mouth.

"I I I" she stuttered. She tried to talk to him, to thank him for just being there for her but the words wouldn't come.

She stood, pushing her chair back and ran to her room. Tears poured down her face. She curled into a ball and laid on her bed sobbing.

Charlie came in after her and held Bella's shaking body.

"Shhh Bella. It's okay. You don't have to push yourself. I love you more than you will understand. Whenever you are ready to talk is fine. Take it slow." he whispered in her hear. They sat like that for a long time. Bella was sobbing and Charlie held her whispering encouraging things in her ear. Finally she fell asleep

Dream

_She turned around from her mom. There stood the man that would haunt her from here on out. Renee screamed her lungs out and Phil came running downstairs with a pistol in his hand._

"_Run Bella!" Renee screamed. The man disappeared and re appeared at Renee's front. Renee screamed and started the beat the man repeatedly with her fists, hurting her hands on the pale mans body. He laughed as he watched Renee pitifully fighting him. He disappeared and blood shot from Renee's neck staining the carpet with a deep crimson. Phil aimed the pistol at the intruder and shot all of the round from the gun. The man didn't even flinch. He still held Renee's body. His head was buried in her neck. The puddle of blood grew thicker at their feet._

"_What are you!" Phil screamed. At this, the man finally looked up. Blood contrasted with his pale skin as it dripped from the side of his mouth. His face twisted in a demonic smile._

_His lips parted and his voice filled the eerie silence._

"_Your death"_

_He lunged at Phil and bit into his throat._

_This whole time Bell didn't move. She couldn't move. It was like on of those nightmares where your body doesn't do what your mind is screaming for it to do._

_The man finished with Phil and slowly walked to Bella._

"_Loot at me" he said menacingly. "Fear me. For as long as you fear me I am a part of you. One day, however, I will come, and I will kill you. Nowhere can you hide from me. You are mine and I am a part of you."_

_His words did something to her. His face was burned into her mind. Every detail of this man was imprinted into her mind. She fainted."_

Bella woke up gasping for breath. A breeze blew across her face and she looked to the window and saw it was opened. The voice that haunted her whispered the back of her head. "Your mine."

She remembered what it was like after she woke up. She remembered she was laying in a puddle of blood. The smell of salt and rust overwhelmed her. She remembered her body moving without her control as it grabbed the phone and dialed nine-one-one. She remembered the voice of the operator buzzing from the phone "Nine-one-one. Please state your emergency?" Bella didn't answer and soon the police came to her house. She remembered the shocked faces of the men as they entered her house, as they saw the blood and the bodies. She remembered people surrounding her, asking her questions as she starred blankly. She didn't know how the police knew she didn't kill Renee, but they never even gave idea that Bella could have killed her parents a thought. They called Charlie and he came as soon as possible.

She got up and got ready for her day trying to block out the memories that kept coming. She took her shower and ate her breakfast. A knock on the door of her house brought Charlie down from the upstairs.

"I got it, Bella." He called as he hurriedly put on his shirt. He opened the door and saw Edward. "What do you want?" He said as he glared at the man. His eyes softened when he saw a short little black haired girl step out of the car. The girl ran up to Charlie and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Were friends of Bella!"

Charlie glared at her suspiciously as he took her hand.

"Bella" he called in a confused voice. "Would you come here?"

Bella stopped eating and quietly walked to Charlie. A large smile spread across her face when she saw Edward. Charlie was beyond shocked. He hadn't seen Bella smile in what felt like forever. He looked once more at Edward.

"Come in, I want to talk to the two of you." He said as he held the door open wider. He led them to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Bella, go finish your breakfast." Bella left without giving any sign that she heard Charlie.

Charlie looked at the two beautiful people sitting on is couch. He cleared his throat.

"It seems my bella like you two. I haven't seen her smile like that in to long. If you do anything to hurt her there will be hell to pay."

"We would never hurt your daughter, sir." Edward's voice was quiet, but filled with sincerity. Charlie tried to find any deceptions but couldn't. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude but she's been through so much. She has been shattered and if she is hurt again I fear she will break beyond repair." Charlie's voice broke.

"She is a special person Charlie." Alice said with pain in her eyes. "We won't hurt her."

Charlie nodded." I'm trusting you."

"Well Charlie, we have to go if that is okay with you." Alice said. He nodded and they all stood. Edward walked to Bella. "Are you ready?" He asked holding his hand to her. She took it and they all loaded into the Volvo.

"Sorry Bella, but I had to come. Charlie wouldn't have trusted just Edward." Alice said trying to make conversation.

Bella said nothing and Alice too the hint. The whole drive to school was quiet. They parked and Alice jumped out of the car.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he touched her face.

"I'm sorry." Bella said weakly.

"Oh Bella."

Edward reached his hand over and unbuckled her and then pulled her onto his lap.

"I just can't do it. I tried to talk to her, to Charlie but I couldn't." She said as she covered her face with her hair.

Edward's hand moved her hair away from her face. "It's okay, bella. Don't push yourself, okay?"

She nodded.

"You eating lunch with me, right?" He asked. His voice was so sweet it made her smile. "Of course." She said and he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Her heart started to pound. Edward smiled and opened his door.

"May I accompany you on your way to class?" He asked in a formal voice as he helped her out of his car. His voice was so proper it sounded as if he was from a different century. She smiled as she took his hand. Together they walked to Bella's first period class.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N Not much happened in this chapter. it took a lot of re writes though so sorry if it sucked. i tried. i really don't like it but idk. i have writers block so any ideas is much appreciated. -Zach

* * *

She smiled as she took his hand. They walked together to Bella's first period class. People openly starred at them with awed faces. She hid herself behind her hair and let Edward lea th e way.

The whole time he would whisper in her ear.

"You're doing amazing. Ignore them. Imagine it's only me and you."

They got to her class. She pulled away from Edward and tried to enter her class.

Edward pulled her back into him. He gently moved her hair from her face and looked into her eyes. His eyes held such devotion that everything around her faded way. He gently caressed her face.

"Be safe, my Bella."

"I'll see you at lunch?" Bella asked, her voice rasing in panic.

"Of course you will silly Bella." He learned down and kissed her forehead. He turned around and walked to class. Bella watched him leave and it felt as if her soul was being pulled from her body.

She the turned and walked slowly into the classroom. Quietly she moved to a seat in the back. Eyes shamelessly gawked at her as she walked.

In the shadow of the trees two blazing eyes watched her somehow his power was weakening on her. Her fear was beginning to fade, and with it his power.

Oh, how he loved his power. When he looks into someone eyes he burns into their sould and basically entered their minds. When his victim becomes fearful and he is near, he could manipulate their thought and feelings.

He would use his power to drive his toys into insanity. He thought everything was a game. He would watch as they suffered, as they cried for it to stop.

Different people reacted differently. He loved seeing each reaction. Some would beat their heads trying to knock the visions away. Others would run and never stop. They would run themselves to death. Still some would just stop. They would let their bodies shut down and they would die. They all died in the end. To him it was the ultimate game. Destroying the lives of many gave him power. In a way he was like a god. He controlled when the victims died. The ultimate fate of his toys, were in his hands.

He would not let Bella survive. He had to act now or lose his control in her life. His grip was weakening. He would never allow someone else too win in his game.

Why did he choose Bella? She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her grave mistake, that would ultimately end in her death, was going to the mall. He saw her and knew she was next.

He stood up and moved back into the forest. He had to think, to plan. How did she fall in love with a vampire? This vampire also had to be part of one of the largest covens he has ever seen. He couldn't just kill him. The coven would destroy him in a second.

Bella. Only she could get rid of him. That would destroy them both.

Jasper sat in his history class zoning out. Feelings of rage and malice filled him. The sweet smell of his own kind drifted by him.

Alice saw him stiffen. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"A Vampire." he answered.

"Impossible. I haven't seen anything involving a vampire."

"Smell Alice."

Alice stilled and closed her eyes. Sure enough there was the scent of a vampire. It was weakening, growing distant but it was there. Visions filled her head. Terrible situations flashed but nothing stayed the same. Whoever was planning wouldn't make up their mind.

She had to talk to Carlisle. She raised her hand. The teacher saw her \.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I have to go to the restroom."

"Can it wait? I can guarantee this will be on the test."

Umm, not really. I have to go."

"Fine. Hurry up though."

She stood up and gracefully walked out of her class. The moments she knew she wouldn't' be seen she pulled out her phone. She dialed Carlisle's office.

"Dr. Cullens office. Who is calling?"

"His daughter."

"Alright. I'll put you through."

A few seconds later she heard Carlisle picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carlisle. It's Alice."

What's going on?"

"There is a vampire her in Forks."

"Now!?"

"Apparently, we just found out about it today. Jasper smelt him. I didn't see anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I smelt him to. I also just started seeing bad things happening. I can never see anything clearly because whoever this is keeps switching and changing his mind. When I have these visions though I get a bad feeling in my gut. I know they are bad but I just can't tell what happens.

"This is bad Alice!"

"I know it is. I'll tell the others at lunch."

"Alright. I'll call Esme."

She hung up her phone and gracefully walked back to her class and sat back down.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N- hey guys, here is a new chapter. i actually like this one a lot so ya. I would love some reviews. i didn't get that many for the last update and that was a bummer but ah well. i just want to know if the story is still good and not getting terrible. Thanks. Zach

* * *

Classes dragged on for Bella. She couldn't concentrate on anything being taught in her classes. She was getting nervous. She was about to eat lunch with Edward at the cafeteria where everyone would see them finally the bell rang signaling lunch.

Edward was waiting for her when she got out of her class. Bella smiled at him. He smiled back, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He took her hand.

"I missed you, Bella." His words held a sadness that was barely noticeable.

"I miss you to." She said. He was worrying her. His eyes held a distant look, that she didn't understand.

He led her to the lunch line were he piled a tray with many different types of food. Bella looked over to the Cullens table. Alice was the only one there. She was looking at Edward with Concentration.

Bella looked up and saw Edward nod. She looked back at Alice but she was at the doors. Edward took hold of her hand and lead her to the table his family usually sat at.

"Edward, something is going on and I want to know what it is." Bella said, her voice strained.

He looked at her with an undecipherable face.

"Bella please," He said as he grabbed her hands. His eyes begged her to let it go.

"Edward, please. I need too now."

"Do you trust me?"

His question caught her off guard. "I- of course I trust you."

"Then please, let this go. I'll tell you later. I promise." When he made his promise she knew he was telling the truth.

"Bella?" Edward asked, uncertain.

She looked up.

"I'm not going to fifth period. My siblings and I are heading home. I'll be here after school to pick you up."

Edward's heart cringed when he saw the sadness in Bella's eyes. "Bella, I care about you. More than anything else. I'm only leaving because I have to. I'll be here right after school."

"Alright"

The end of lunch came to soon. Bella watched as Edward stood up and walked to the door. She saw him turn around and his word's rang in her ear. _Do you trust me? _She did trust him. She would trust anything he said. She felt more that she ever knew she could feel for him. She would gladly die for him.

The warning bell rang and Bella stood up and walked through the halls. The stares of all her peers drilled into her. She could hear the whispers. Everyone saw her with Edward. Everyone saw her talk.

She hurried to fifth period and sat at her desk. It felt empty without Edward. She felt empty without Edward. The desks filled up. She closed her eyes and hoped the class would finish soon.

The window next to her was open. A crumpled piece of paper came flying through the window and hit Bella. She picked it up and un-crumpled it. Her name was written on the top of the paper.

Bella,

I told you that I would come for you. I am a man of my word and I am here for you. It seems to me you have footmen. Like I said before there is no place you can hide form me. I've been watching you lately. This boyfriend of yours, this Edward, can never know of this letter. You want him alive, you keep this between you and me. I want this Edward gone. Break up with him and his life is safe. If you tell him about this note, not only you will die. Edward will die also. Charlie will also die. I killed Renee and Phil. Nothing holds me back from killing these other people.

Her heart dropped as she read the note. The class bell rang making her jump. Every safe feeling she ever had because of Edward shattered. He would die if she didn't break up with him.

She went through her last class in a daze. Finally school was out. She walked to the parking lot mechanically. Edward saw her form his Volvo and hurriedly ran to her. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead

A tear gently dropped from her eyes onto Edward's arm.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice held so much concern Bella's heart throbbed in pain. "Are you crying?"

She didn't answer him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. She started sobbing. Her body violently shook with her silent cries.

Edward held onto her, trying to comfort her. Everything he said seemed to make it worse. When he told her she was safe, that he would protect her, Bella's body shook harder. He held her in the parking lot till it was only them.

When Bella was able to get her cries under control, she started to kiss Edward. It was a desperate kiss that scarred him more than her cries.

They walked hand and hand to his car. She tried to burn the feeling of his lips, the feelings of his hand I her mind.

They got in the car and drove to Bella's house. When they pulled into the parking lot she looked at him with her chocolate eyes.

"Will you take a walk with me?" She asked.

"Of course." he said as he opened his door and walked to her seat.

While he was outside, Bella took a piece of paper from her pocket and placed in on his dashboard.

Edward opened Bella's door and she slowly got out. She took his hand and lead him to a trail into the woods.

The woods were quiet. No noise was made. The birds weren't singing, and no animals made any noise. Even their steps were perfectly quiet as the mossy ground absorbed all sound.

Bella broke the eerie silence that seemed to surround them. "Edward. Do you trust me?" She asked looking at the ground.

He lifted her chin with his hand, making her look into his eyes. "I trust you. What is going on?"

"I want you to leave me."

Edward was shocked. "No! I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to let you push me away." He said. His golden eyes burned into her brown ones.

She closed her eyes. Visions of Renee and Phil filled her mind. The blood covering the floor, the bodies mangled on the floor. She would not let that happen to Edward.

"I don't want you." She said. Her voice was cold and her eyes were hard. The look of hurt on Edward's face destroyed her spirit.

"You don't want me?" He asked.

"No" she said.

"Then I will leave you alone. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He turned around and walked away.

Isabella stayed completely still till she heard his car drive away.

Knowing he was gone, she collapsed. The life seemed to leave her. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She didn't feel. She closed her eyes and begged God to take her life.

Far away, a man with red eyes laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry about the long wait. i feel really guilty about that. i don't like this chapter so i don't know if it is good. anyways i promise i will try to update way sooner than i did but with school and homework i don't know. And my sister is off to college in texas so that might slow me down. anyways again i am sorry and ah please review. sorry about grammar or anything else.

* * *

Edward's body shook as he drove away from Bella. His heart shattered at her words. He loved her with all of his heart and she didn't want him. His meaning, his hope, was destroyed the moment he left.

He pulled into his drive way and sat there. Alice came running from the house. She gasped when she saw Edward. His eyes were black and lifeless. They held more anguish in them than she could ever imagine.

She opened the door and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't want me." He said. His voice was broken and quiet.

"Edward. I don't understand. She loved you. Anyone could see it in her eyes."

"She doesn't want me." Over and over he repeated it, his body convulsing in agony.

"Why didn't I see this" Alice whispered, she closed her eyes trying to see something but nothing came. She wrapped her arms around Edward. "It's my fault! Everything is my fault! I was busy searching for this vampire's plans that I didn't see this happen!"

A breeze came through the opened door pushing the piece of paper Bella left on the dashboard to the ground.

"What's that?" Alice asked Edward.

Edward didn't respond so Alice grabbed it. It smelled so much like bella. She read it and gasped. She handed the letter to Edward.

"You need to read this." She said, holding the paper. He didn't move. His lips were repeating the same line. "She didn't want me."

"Fine. I'll read it to you.

'Edward if your reading this you are hopefully far away from me. I love you. I wanted to tell you in person but things don't always work out as you want. I don't have much time. He found me and he is going to kill me. I wanted so badly to tell you but he said he would'be killed you along with Charlie. I love you . More than you will ever now. You were a gift from God. Im doing this to protect you. I'm glad I got to love you before I died. The only regret I have is not telling you I love you in person. Forever in love with you,

Bella'

Rage filled Edward's body. How dare someone threaten his love. Suddenly Alice got a vision and he watched the vision play out.

Bella was in a blurry room laying on the floor. The floor was drenched in her blood. A man stood over her laughing as her body poured her very life onto the floor. A distant look found it's way into Bella's eyes. Her eyes lost the gleam as her final breath left her body.

Edward growled out, his hands clenched, his eyes were furious.

"Go! Find her! I''ll tell the others. This vision can still be changed." Alice yelled as she jumped out of the car.

Edward bolted after her and ran through the forest to where he left her.

Trees blurred past him as he gracefully dodged them. Bella's face filled his thoughts. Her smile shone in his mind. The smiled changed and he saw the bella in the vision Alice had.

He ran faster. He would stop the vampire and he would save his Bella. He would not fail her.

He finally came to the spot where he left her. Blood stained the ground where he stood." Bella" he said in a pained voice.

He fell to his knees as despair filled him. Cries of pain passed his lips as he imagined his love lifeless.

A breeze came. The smell of a vampire hung in the air. Mingled with it was Bella's scent.

A storm began to rage. Rain poured and washed the blood way. The wind blew blew and with it her smell.

* * *

The vampire laughed as he placed Bella on the ground in a meadow. This was by far the most fun he has ever had. It was too soon to end it. He could have so much more fun with this couple, or at least with Edward.

He would keep Bella alive for now. He would keep the game going as long as possible.

Bella was laying on the floor breathing hard. "Edward" she said. The man laughed as he looked at her.

She opened her eyes and sw the man. She spat at him hitting him in the face . He smiled and laughed at her.

"I hate you." She said, putting as much venom in her voice as possible. He smiled. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"You say you hate me then you ask what I'm planning? I knew you were stupid but seriously, this is beyond stupid." he said taunting her. "

Whatever. It doesn't matter to me. I'm curious though. Do you not wonder what I am?" He asked with a sick gleam in his eye.

"You are a monster!" She yelled in his face. He laughed again.

"Yes I am. Let me ask you something though. When you were with Edward, did you ever notice the similarities between us? I know you remembered what I looked like. I wouldn't let you forget."

She gasped. The pale skin, the bruises under the eyes, the uncanny similarities between him and his adoptive siblings. They all were similar.

"Me and your Edward have so much in common. We are both monsters. Were vampires, Isabella. We survive off of the blood of others."

"No! I don't believe you!" she yelled

His eyes gleamed as he looked at Bella. "Please, this is pathetic. Deny all you want but the truth is standing in front of your face. Your love is a blood sucking murderer." He said while leaning into her face. They were close only a few centimeters apart.

"No." she said in a quiet voice "Edward is not a monster."

The man snorted at this.

"I'm not saying he isn't a vampire. I'm saying he is not a monster like you. He would never hurt anyone, unlike you, you Bastard!"

Fury filled the man. He grabbed her by the throat choking her. She was about to pass out when he threw her against a tree.

She slammed against the tree and a crack filled the air. Her collar bone was broken. The pain caused her to slowly black out.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N Here is the next chapter. hope its good. Any grammar or spelling mistakes im sorry.

* * *

Bella woke up to feel cold frps of water fall on her face. She opened her eyes and saw she was no longer anywhere familiar to her. She was laying o the ground at the foot of a mountain she never saw before.

Bella's captor sat on the ground a few feet away from her. His hair was dripping wet and it covered his red eyes. He sat unmoving.

She laid looking at him, trying not to move or give any sign that she was awake. She closed her eyes when he began to stand.

"What is it, that you left in his car?" He asked quietly. His voice was calm and held genuine curiosity.

Bella didn't answer him. She just continued to fake sleeping. "

"I know you are awake." He said quietly.

She didn't answer.

Rage filled that vampire as he picked up Bella by the neck. He slammed her into a tree casing pain in her collar bone. "Tell me what you left him!" He screamed into her face.

He put his hand on Bella's broken bone. He slowly increased the pressure causing her to scream out in pain. "Tell me!"

When she didn't answer him, he spoke to her in a low demonic voice. "If you do not tell me what you left him I will bring Charlie here, and suck his life from him. His death will be your fault."

Fear coursed through Bella's veins.

"You are scared." He said as he smiled.

The scenery changed around her. Bella was back in her home. Her parent's bodies were laying on the floor. She looked around and saw her tormentor laughing at her.

"This was your fault. Two deaths are on your conscience the blood of two of the people you loved hangs over you head. Can you survive the guilt, the knowledge that Charlie's death is also your fault?"

"Stop it!" Bella screamed. "Stop. I'll tell you. Please." She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

"What did you leave him?"

"I left him a letter." She whimpered.

"What did the letter say?"

"It said tat I loved him. It said that you would kill him if I ever told him about you. That's all I swear."

"You are an Idiot Bella. I was only going to torment him with your death. Now that you wrote a letter I think you deserve to be punished. Edward will die while you still live. You will watch him die."

"No! I told you what the letter said!" She screamed.

"And I told you I was a man of my word. I told you to not tell your boyfriend. What do you do?! you write him a freakin letter! No. He will die, and you will watch as he dies or die by his side."

The vampire hit her on the head, knocking her out. He picked her up and began to run.

She woke up in a large building. The smell of gas hung in the air.

"Have you ever thought about death? As a vampire I never felt the need to think about it. ARE we here because a higher power or are we the product of a miraculous mistake? Is there a life after death? Does the soul even exist?"HE asked as he looked at Bella.

"Doesn't matter now. We both might find out very soon." He grabbed the sleeve of Bella's shirt and ripped it off. He inhaled a deep breath and grabbed a knife from his pocket. He placed the blade onto Bella's arm and slowly cut into her skin.

He held the sleeve under her arm and let the blood be absorbed into the cloth. When it was drenched, he took the cloth and walked outside. He hung the cloth onto a tree.

"We will find out very soon."

Edward collapsed onto he ground screaming in agony as his heart shattered.

"Bella!" he screamed. " I failed you. Why did I leave you?""

He stood up, his hie made up his mind. He would find the vampire and kill him. Hopefully Bella was still alive.

A gust of wind blew carrying the scent of Bella's blood. Edward began to run, following the scent. It lead him to the outskirts of Forks.

He ran to the source of the smell. Hanging on a tree was a piece of Bella's shirt covered in Blood. He ran through the door of the building near the tree.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Edward?" A weak voice called out.

He looked to see Bella laying on the floor. She had a fresh cut on her arm and her collar bone was a disgusting shade of black.

"Bella!" He yelled as he ran to Bella. "Are you okay?" HE asked as he kneeled down. He reached his hand to her face and she flinched.

"What is wrong my Bella?"

"Don't call me that!" She spat at him. "I'm not yours nor will I ever be yours!"

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"You are a monster! A bloodsucking freak! The thought that I ever loved you disgusts me."

"Do you really mean this?" He asked not believing his ears.

"Yes!" She screamed at him.

The vampire laughed at the scene. The real Bella was screaming at him, tell him that was not her. He couldn't see nor hear her. Man, this was the most fun he has ever had.

The real Bella crawled her way to Edward.

"Please, hear me. That's not me." she begged him. Tears fell from her eyes.

Edward couldn't stand the pain. His soul was broken with each word said to him. He fell to his knees.

Bella finally made it to him. She reached out her hand and touched his face. He turned to her but she knew he didn't see her.

"Isn't this sad? Your love is going to die thinking you hate him. Well at least you will die together."

The vampire said as he poured gas over himself.

Bella realized that was the reason the room smelled like gas. Everywhere she looked, the room was drenched.

The vampire smiled a sad smile and pulled out a box of matches.

"No!" Bella screamed as he lit a match. He put it on his gas covered clothes. His clothes caught on fie and his body blazed in flames. The flames spread quickly and soon the entire room was ablaze.


End file.
